Stuck in a room
by Imaginary-Dream
Summary: What happens when NG and Bad Luck and co are all stuck in a locked room and can't get out because the authoress is bored! Dun dun dun. Hints of Yaoi, r&r please, no flames
1. In the little room

O-O! Yo! This is...my first Gravi fic...so...uh...I've never seen the show. I just look things up on the internet. I can't see the show 'cause I don't have cable or anything. -tear- I'm a horrible fan...-cough- But anyway! I don't own Gravitation...Or Ryuichi...Or Shuichi...Or Tohma...Which makes me sad. -more tear- Some of the characters might end up being OOC o-o Not my fault I suck... 

n.n On with the fic! T.T

* * *

One day, since the authoress said so, Nittle (Or was it Nettle? Hm..) Grasper and Bad Luck started to make a little recital thing to prepare for a concert that was coming up! YAY! So basically everyone was there in little..practice..place...thing...Yeah. They were basically just hanging out. Everyone was there. Like I said. So...Shuichi was there, and Hiro, and Fujisaki ((Oh ra I will not remember how to spell that..)) and Ryuichi, and Tohma, and Norkio, and K, and Yuki. Yuki was there because Shuichi forced him to come. Because he said so.

_----Back in time----_

"BUT YUUUUUUUUUUUKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Shuichi wailed, clinging to said person's leg while spewing fountain like tears from his eyes. "YOU NEEEEEEVEEEEEEER COOOOOMEEEEEEEE WIITH MEEEEEEE!" Yuki had little annoyed signs popping up all over his head. And his eye was twitching. He looked down at the pink haired boy. Shuichi had made his big huge watery chibi-like puppy dog eyes.  
"P-pweease Yuuukiiii?" he said in a very sweet voice and chibi voice.

_---Back to regular time-_

And so that how it came to be. But Shuichi still owed him something in return for that little favour. Haha. Think your pervy thoughts people. Think 'em good.  
So, everyone was about to start practicing and stuff.  
But then the room went on complete lock down. All the doors locked. And the windows soon had weird metal things covering them. And it was dark. Very dark. Everything turned into massize chaos, basically.

_"YUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIII!"_  
"IT'S DAAARK! Wooah..."  
"Oh for the love of God..."  
"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"  
"AAAHHH SOMEONE'S TOUCHING ME! RAPE! RAPE!"  
"NO ONE IS RAPING YOU, RYUICHI!"

There was a lot of crashing around and shouting and cursing and that kind of stuff. Then there was a small beam of light. Tohma had found a brilliant little flashlight. He slowly observed the holy mess going on around him.  
Shuichi was clinging to Yuki who had an expression on his face that looks somewhat like this: **(-.-)**Ryuichi was randomly running around and tackling people then jumping up and doing that over again while screaming like a madman. Hiro was trying to find a light switch while bumping onto people, Noriko was smacking whoever came close to her, Fujisaki was hiding behind a piece of equipment, and K was randomly shooting his gun off.

Tohma sweatdropped. Ryuichi ran and full on tackled Tohma. The flashlight flew up out if his hands and landed down in front of Shuichi and Yuki.  
"It's raining flashlights!" Shuichi screamed, picking up the flashlight and holding it as if it was going to bite him. Yuki sighed, sounding slightly annoyed. Sometimes he wondered why he still put up with Shuichi's stupidity. Or with all of the other stupidity everyone else was causing.  
"SHUT UP!" Yuki shouted as loud as he could. Which, mind you, could be quite loud. The room went silent. "Thank you," Yuki said, sighing. It was silent.  
For a whole thirty six and a half seconds.  
"I'm booooooooored," Ryuichi said blatantly.  
"Me tooooooooooooo," Shuichi agreed.  
"...What are we supposed to go in a locked room?" Noriko asked. No one seemed to notice that they were stuck in a room. With each other. For however long it took for someone else to notice that these people were missing. Too bad.  
"_OH OH OH_ LET'S PLAY A GAME!" Ryuichi yelled, jumping up and down. Tohma just happened to be standing next to him and got full blast of his loud voice.  
"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL! WE CAN HEAR YOU FINE!" Tohma shouted.  
"THEN WHY ARE YOU YELLING!" Ryuichi shouted back.  
"...I DON'T KNOW!" Everyone sweatdropped.  
"I feel like I'm surronded by idiots," Hiro said to Fujisaki.  
"You know, me too," Fujisaka agreed. They both nodded in unison.

* * *

And to be contuied...and..stuff...Review please! NO FLAMES I ALREADY KNOW THIS SUCKED! 


	2. Mastercard

Read the story: 17  
Reviews: 1 . -claps for the one person that reviewed- Chocho. I heart you. -gives you tons of stuff-  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. Neither do you. So HA!  
And don't feel limited ti review! Go ahead! n-n; It'll remind me to update...o-o  
This took me forever to edit...I don't know why... 

n.n ON WITH IT T.T

* * *

Everyone sat in a circle (execpt for Tohma who was a few feet away banging his head on a wall). It was complete silent execpt for the small series of noises. Ryuichi would blow a bubble out of gum and it would pop, Fujisaki would cough, Norkio would sigh out of boredeom, Hiro (who was a asleep) would snore, Shuichi would giggle quietly, Tohma would make a loud thunk noise with his head connecting with the wall,and K would make a clicking noises with his gun. 

Pop!  
"-cough-."  
"Sigh..."  
"-Snore-."  
"Teehee."  
-thud-.  
Click.

Silence.

Pop!  
"-cough-."  
"Sigh."  
"-snoooooore-."  
"Teehee."  
Click.  
-thud-.

...more silence.

Pop!  
"-cough-."  
"Sigh..."  
"Snore."  
"Teehee.."  
Click.  
-thud-.

Add some more silence here.

Yuki, however, was extremely pissed off since this had been going on for a whole five minutes. His eye was starting to twitch out of annoyance. Just when Ryuichi was blowing his bubble, Yuki pointed at him.  
"Don't...even...think about..it.." he growled. So, Ryuichi had to sit there holding his breath and trying not to pop the bubble.  
"Wow, I've never seen him turn that shade of blue before," Norkio said, blinking. Shuichi giggled and poked the bubble, making it pop and splatter on Ryuichi's face.  
"Hey, Ryuichi doesn't think that was very niiiiice," Ryuichi said, deciding to talk in third person.

"Too bad," Yuki said, lighting a ciggarette.

"Ryuichi says smoking is bad for you."

"Ryuichi also says that you will kill us with your evil second hand smoke of evilness."

"Ryuic-"

"SHUT UP."

Ryuichi shutted up. ((Yes, I know I put shutted. I did that on purpose >.>)

"Thank you..."

"Ryuichi thinks you should ask politly next time..." Yuki jumped up and went to tackle and maim the poor singer, but Ryuichi ran away from him screaming, starting a cat and mouse thing. Hiro woke up when he heard the scream and saw the two running. Everyone, discluding Yuki and Ryuichi, watched the scene while eating popcorn that appeared out of nowhere.  
Ryuichi, still screeching at the top of his lungs,jumped onto the stage and tripped over one of the keyboards and proceded to knock it over.  
"Damaged keyboard, about a hundred dollars.."Tohma commented from a few feet away, watching it also. Ryuichi jumped over it and kept running. Yuki hit one of the microphone stands, knocking that over to.  
"Broken microphone stand, twenty dollars..."Hiro said.  
"Forty if you include the mic," Norki added.Ryuichi fell over the stage and Yuki fell down with him. More like on top of him..but hey.  
"Seeing Yuki fall on top of Ryuchi..." K said.  
"Priceless," Hiro finished.  
"For everything else, there's Mastercard," Shuichi said. ((I don't own Mastercard n-n; ))

* * *

Haha..yes..short...flame me and die..PLEEEEEEASE review! PLEASE! I beg you. PLEASE! 


	3. The beginning of the Evil Fly

**Opia-fire**: -wipes tear from eye- Y-you really think that? -cries tears of joy- -hugs you- yes, I know I'm over reacting now..-cough-  
**Killmehshining**: Well, I'm updating now! And yes, updates are love. Tons of it. I keep all my update love over there. -points to a large bucket labeled "Update Love"-. n-n  
**DemonicDragon666**: Wheeee. Thank you! Yeah, I thought it was pretty funny too xD;  
**tohmadeservesyuki**: XD Yeah. Funnai funnai. And I'm not sure if it's only with singing. o-o Eh. Your asking the wrong person here lol 

_Disclaimer:_ I do not know Gravi -sigh- Or anything else for that matter. I don't even own my house. So it isn't necissarly mine...eh.

n-n On with the fic! T.T

* * *

Shuichi had gotten Yuki to calm down and not strangle Ryuichi. But when Ryuichi had fallen off the stage, he hit his head pretty hard and made himself seem a little crazier than normal. Ha. So at the momment he was sitting in the corner hugging Kumagoro mummbling about evil elephants and butterflies that wanted to eat his socks.  
Tohma and Noriko were busy trying to refix the keyboard that had gotten knocked over. It was pretty bent up though. Noriko sighed and kicked it, making it spark and make a weird noise. Hiro and Fujisaki were having a peaceful conversation about the weather and clouds. K walked over to them and was about to say something, but Ryuichi jumped up and ran over to them, screaming.  
"DON'T FALL FOR HIS ANTICS!" he shouted, pointing to K. "HE WILL EAT YOUR BRAINS!" Everyone blinked a few times and stared at the singer. Shuichi poked Yuki.  
"I think he hit his head too hard," he whispered.  
"I see no diffrence," Yuki said, lighting another cigarrette. Ryuichi started jumping up and down pointing to abousutly nothing.  
"It's the evil green thing of doom that has come to eat our talent and flush us down the toilet of _weird dooooooom_!" he screeched.  
"..." Everyone contuied staring at the now psycho. It was then silent. So silent that everyone could hear a little annoying fly zipping around everywhere. The fly landed on Tohma's head. He was about to go brush it off, but Ryuichi (who somehow got a frying pan) made a weird war cry noise and smacked the fly. Or tryed to. The fly moved just in time. Tohma fell over with little X's in his eyes. (Like this XX)  
"OH MY GOD RYUICHI!" Shuichi screamed. "YOU KILLED TOHMA!" But Ryuichi was preoccupied with trying to kill the fly with a frying pan. K poked Tohma.  
"Yeah...I think he is dead..." K said.  
"No, he's breathing!" Noriko said. "I think, at least..."  
"POOOOOOOOOOOOOR TOHMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shuichi wailed. "HE DIED SO _YOUNG_!"  
"He's probably fine," Hiro said.  
"Yeah, he only got hit over the head with a frying pan, he's just peachy," Fujisaki said sarcastically.  
"I LIKE PEACHES!" Ryuichi shouted from the other side of the room, still chasing the fly.  
"I don't think he'll ever get that fly..." Noriko said.  
"Yeah..." Hiro said.  
"We can only hope he'll never get the fly," Yuki said.  
"Why's that?" Shuichi asked.  
"Because then he'll never bug us again."  
"Haha! Bug! Fly! I get it!" Fujisaki said.  
"That wasn't meant to be a joke."  
"...Oh.

* * *

LALALALALAA!  
If this chapter gets reviewed I will love you (whoever you are) 


End file.
